General
This proud gentleman has deep-set gray eyes. His thick, straight, amber hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a helmet. He is short and has a masculine build. His skin is pale. He has nearly-nonexistent eyebrows and a pointed chin. His wardrobe is strange, with a lot of red. *Gender: female Race: human Motivation: ambition Class: spy Current Mood: exuberant Main Weapon: axe Attractiveness: 1 on a scale of 1-10 Eyes: hazel with gold flecks Hair: blonde Height: very tall Other: none Competence/Power: 2 Extra CP: 15 Relevant Skills: 1 Mind: 13 Soul: 9 Body: 5 ACV: 9 DCV: 7 HP: 70 Weapon Damage: 11 SA Damage: 20 (if any) SA Ability: Stun (if any) Favourite Sin: Wrath Believes In: Nothing Element: Darkness Sucker for: total innocence Annoyed by: sappy romantic things Hobby: looks for ghosts Satisfaction with life: 42% Satisfaction with self: 46% *This mistrustful woman has slanted violet eyes that are like two windows on the evening sky. Her thick, wavy, blood-red hair is short and is worn in a dignified style. She is very short and has a wasp-waisted build. Her skin is black. She has prominent ears and a large mouth. Her wardrobe is no-nonsense, and is completely gray. *This woman puts you in mind of a sneaky serpent. She has hooded violet eyes that are like two windows on the evening sky. Her thick, straight, brown hair is neck-length and is worn in an impractacal, artistic style. She is tall and has a wide-hipped build. Her skin is cream-colored. She has high cheekbones and bushy eyebrows. Her wardrobe is unusual and artistic, with a mostly green and violet color scheme. *This gentleman puts you in mind of a lost baby bird. He has wide eyes the color of an overcast sky. His thick, straight, brown hair is very short and is worn in a carefully-crafted, precise style. He is short and has a broad-shouldered build. His skin is ruddy. He has a large mouth. His wardrobe is artistic. *This woman makes you think of a deadly scorpion. She has wide green eyes that are like two pools of stangant water. Her silky, curly, brown hair is neck-length and is worn in an attractive, severe style. She is tall and has an amazonian build. Her skin is ruddy. She has hollow cheeks and thin lips. Her wardrobe is artistic, with a lot of white. *This guy puts you in mind of a vicious barracuda. He has deep-set eyes the color of the sun. His thick, straight, night-black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a cascading waterfall. He is very short and has a graceful build. His skin is ruddy. He has a hooked nose and thin lips. His wardrobe is impractacal, with a lot of green and white. *This studious gentleman has slitted yellow eyes that are like two drops of molten gold. His thick, straight, waist-length hair is the color of blueberries, and is worn in an elegant, bizarre style. He has a graceful build. His skin is dark. He has an elegant nose and a large mouth. His wardrobe is utilitarian. *This woman makes you think of a menacing tornado. She has slanted violet eyes that are like two amethysts. Her thick, straight, teal hair is medium-length and is worn in an uncomplicated, severe style. She is very short and has an hourglass build. Her skin is tan. She has high cheekbones and a strong chin. Her wardrobe is impractacal and risque, with a lot of gray and white.